Ed's Boggart
by Healer Kira
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric are third year Gryffindors in Professor Lupins Class. Ed has to face the boggart. What will it become? One-shot, First story;Please Review!


Edward's Boggart

By:Healer Kira

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Harry Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brother, I'm worried." Alphonse Elric said as he watched Neville Longbottom give his Snape boggart a dress and a vulture hat.

"Next!"

Edward Elric, his brother snorted as they moved forward, only five people ahead of them now.

"You worry too much Al! There's nothing to be afraid of. We've faced worst things than this." he raised his automail hand pointedly. "Besides, if something goes wrong, I can use alchemy," he raised his theastral hair wand, "or magic."

Al still looked worried. "But what if-"

Ed interrupted him, Nothing's going to happen."

Three people left, and Al didn't really looked convinced, but instead of arguing, sighed and said,

"Well, if your sure brother." he changed the subject, " While were here, why can't I get a cat? Just for a little while? Mr. Hagrid said we're allowed to have one, and that we can leave it with him when we get back to Ametris. So why won't you let me have one? That red and orange one looked really cute!"

Ed looked uneasy, and hesitated before answering, " For one thing, you wouldn't want to leave with Hagrid, and besides, we don't have the time nor the money to take care of a chaotic little fur ball right now. We're already indebted enough to the school as it is."

Only one person left now. Fullmetal watched uninterestedly as a girl,- Parvati, or something- stepped up and the boggart became a blood-stained bandaged mummy, slowly making its way towards the girl-"_Riddikulus!" _A bandage unraveled a the mummy's feet and entangled its feet; the mummy fell face forward and its head fell off with a _Snap!_

"Edward!"

Ed stepped forward and a few Gryffindors leaned forward eagerly; all were wondering what this loud, brave, and confident transfer student could possibly be afraid of.

The headless mummy disappeared with a _crack_, and a young blonde boy took its place. That in its self was odd enough, but stranger was the fact there was many small cats hanging off the child.

" Hey, brother!" the boy shouted with glee, and, surprisingly enough, the voice was nearly the same as Alphonse', only without the slight echo.

The blood drained out of Ed's face and his wand fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Al?" he asked tentatively, "Is that really you?"

The older brother glanced between the suit of armor and the younger boggart version of Al, frantically, obviously not knowing what to do. Even though the suit of armor couldn't display emotion, It seemed that Al was just as confused as his brother.

"Brother?" The boggart sounded scared now, and blue sparks make its way around the small figure. 'What are you doing? No, stop it brother!" it screamed before it was completely blocked from view from the pillar of startling blue light surrounding it.

Mr. Elric, pick up your wand!" Lupin shouted, sounding even more tired and frazzled than usual.

It was no use- the older Elric had completely forgotten what he was doing.

Suddenly, the light faded, and the class was able to see what had happened to the younger version of Alphonse.

The boggart was down on its hands and knees now, only its limbs had been morphed so it was more of a animal than human. Patches of dark gray fur covered the thing's body, with a mane of golden hair around the head and neck. It had a sort of snout, like a cat and sharp ears too, only the snout was more human-like than cat.

"Brother…" the thing moaned, and Ed winced at its distorted voice. "How could you?"

Edward looked as white of snow, and was shivering as if he had been in a outside in a blizzard.

"Al?" he called out, his voice quaking, and unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Suddenly, the boy ran at the human-animal mix and fell at its feet, holding one mutated paw in his hands." Don't worry Al, I'll find a way to change you back, just please, stay with me!"

Ed was crying, silent tears flowing down his face as he held the things paw, begging for it to hold on, that he would change it back, but the chimera remained silent, staring at the young alchemist with dark, uncaring eyes. Finally though, it growled in its distorted voice,

" I just want to die."

The whole room froze. Edward was the first the shake out of it and shouted a denial, reaching up to touch the creatures face. As soon as it made contact, however, red sparks flew from Ed's fingertips, and the back of its head exploded, showering the floor behind it with a bloody mess of skull and brains.

Ed sat there, shocked, as Professor Lupin leaped in front of him and threw the boy back, facing the boggart himself. _"RIDDI-"_

This boggart did something no boggart had ever been known to do before: the creature rose up in a swathing mass of black shadows, and knocked the professor sideways, clearing the way so it could get to its original victim. Lupin hit the wall with a thud, blood streaming from the side of his head as a few people screamed; there was no professor to protect them now. Afraid, many of the class backed into the wall behind them; no one even thought of trying the locked door, as frightened as they were. Only Alphonse stayed where he was, silently offering his support as he cried inside, useless to help his brother in the form he was in.

The boggart swirled around in a sort of tornado-like swirl before settling on another fear, one that included a certain blonde girl…

A bloody mess of skin lay on the floor before Edward, moaning piteously. "Ed…" Ed flinched and scrambled backwards a few feet, staring at the gir-_thing_, with wide eyes.

" Winry…"

"Why Ed? Why didn't you stop him?" Winry moaned, raising her blood-soaked head to stare, accusingly with empty eye sockets at her childhood friend.

Nearly all girls and even a few boys screamed as they saw the cut-up and eyeless face of the boggart. Edward choked.

" Winry-I-I tried-"

"You didn't." Blood began to leak from her eyes. "You just left me with _him. _And-" She gasped, as if she couldn't get enough air," To think, I _loved _you…"

Winry gave one last shuddering breath, then collapsed.

"NO!" Ed shouted and lunged at the body, cradling it tenderly as he sobbed uncontrollably. Those nearest to him could hear the young alchemist crying," No, No… Please no, you can't be dead…I love you, I love you, please, don't leave me…"

Suddenly, the boggart shifted to a mass of black, sliding out of Ed's grip smoothly, to turn into a bright full moon above the teen as it was confronted by Professor Lupin, who had finally recovered from being violently thrown against a wall.

"_RIDDIKULAS_!"

The moon boggart turned into a bright yellow balloon, which went _pffffft_ as all its air blew out and it flew around the classroom once, before landing in the cabinet. Lupin closed it with a wave of his wand, then turned to the still sobbing student on the floor. So distraught was he, the alchemist hadn't even noticed that the boggart was gone, or that his armored brother had drew his arms around him. Al looked up as the professor approached him.

"Class Dismissed !" Lupin called out, kneeling down beside the two." Does he need to go the hospital wing?"

He asked quietly. Al looked down at his brother. Ed had stopped sobbing, but was instead in a state of shock, rocking back and forth and muttering under his breath. Al sighed and

looked back to the professor." I think so."

"I'll accompany you then." Al nodded and gently took his brother in his arms, then stood. Ed snapped to attention, and blink up at his brother.

"A-al?"

Al smiled. "Its me, brother." Al hesitated. "You know brother, you're right. We don't have enough time or money to take care of a cat, and we would have to leave it with Hagrid when we leave." Ed smiled weakly.

"Thanks Al."


End file.
